bad luck
by The Animated Ninjaz
Summary: Lulu is a twelve year old who is trying to become the next village leader but the problem is, she has the worst of luck... sorry if its crap i kind of rushed it at the end


"I got it, I got it!" I yelled leaping for a chicken hoping to catch it but instead getting a face fall of dirt. I looked around for a chicken but couldn't see one in site than went to get up "Lulu, Stop! The chicken just laid an egg on your hair" my partner Yuki told me with laughter in his tone. He poked me in the face "silly" he said then grabbed the chicken "you're such an idiot!" Riku said. I looked up at him "I'm not an idiot!" I yelled getting up then the egg slipped off my head and as I caught it. as I hit the ground after I caught it the egg went straight into my face braking it.

Suddenly the bird jumped out of Yuki's hands and started to peck me to death "stop!" I continued as it repeatedly pecked me in the head. After an hour of being attack by a crazy homicidal chicken my team finally helped me. Yuki sighed "you okay?" he asked then I looked up at him "you think!" I yelled giving him a big smirk on his face "the leader will be looking for us, so we better go" Riku said then looked at me and smirked and shock his head. I glared at him than pouted because he always tried to act better than me; they both did him and Yuki. I sighed and walked past Yuki and poke my tongue out at the chicken then it tried to peck me then I screamed and ran away.

We finally got back to our sensei then his mouth dropped as he saw me "what?" I asked "oh nothing" he said then we walked into the village. I heard people snickering as I walked past "stop laughing at me!" I yelled turning my head at them. A fat lady ran up to us "it's my baby" she said knocking me out of the way and into a barrel. I fell right into a barrel then it fell onto the ground with me in it. I tried to get out of it "help me!" I yelled "say I'm the best" Yuki said "you know she never will because the weakling actually thinks she's strong" Riku said blankly. I started kicking "help me!" I cried out "not until you say that!" Yuki said "no!" I protested "fine, i'll see you in an hour" Yuki said "no, help me" I cried.

I waited for an hour to pass and to think this was me on a good day but that never got me down, I'm a ninja to protect people but everyone tries to keep me out of stuff. I've never had any friend everyone calls me bad luck because like I said this is my good luck getting attacked by chickens. I never had parents only my granny and I bet if she could she'd ran away, she would. One day I promised myself I would be the best and become the leader of my town but that's after I become an amazing, awesomely great ninja, which won't take long I mean I'm already able to get close to the chicken before I couldn't even get near it.

By the time I got back to reality the sun had already set and I finally started to believe he forgot about me. Suddenly someone kicked the barrel "hey! Someone's in here!" I yelled "well that's too bad" they sat then suddenly I was picked up. I started kicking my legs "idiot, say good bye!" he laughed as he threw me than I started rolling. I screamed as I rolled down than all of a suddenly I fell up for a quick second then I started sinking and everything started to get damper until I was pretty sure he had pushed me threw me down the hill that went straight to the lake.

I started screaming "help! The new leader of the village is drowning!" I cried out then I realised I was only at the shallow bit of the lake. I closed my eyes "I'm going to starve and no one could care less" I mumbled then I realised I really had to pee. I tried to pull myself out but I realised my hair was stuck to the bottom of the barrel "oh no!" I yelled then suddenly I couldn't hold it any longer because I held it for long enough. I suddenly felt the relief and sighed as I closed my eyes and remember to when I was a kid.

Flash back

I sat alone on the hill and a group of bullies at my school walked up to me and they all started singing "Lulu, Lulu, the worse of luck, unlucky always with no friends alone forever and ever because she has no luck!" "I'm not going to be alone forever!" I cried. I got up and ran off because they were right and I knew it but I also knew they couldn't decide my future not even my bad luck could do that. That's why I made it my goal to become the leader of my village and maybe finally I could show them I'm not so unlucky.

Flash back ending

My eyes opened and the barrel was smashed opened and the sun almost blinded me as i looked up to see Yuki "idiot!" he laughed and helped me up. he took one sniff then bolted back "did you pee your pants?" he asked then I glared at him "if you cam sooner maybe I wouldn't have" I complained. I stormed off as I walked through the village everyone laughed and blocked their nose. I got to my house than slammed the door and walked to bathroom. As I walked past the mirror I realise my hair was stuck to a piece of wood still, I just sighed trying to rip it off. eventually I got it and went to have a shower

I walked out and Yuki stood there and his eyes shot opened then I looked down to notice my towel had slipped down. I picked up the towel than grandma pushed Yuki into me than looked at us "not here kids save it for the bed room" she laughed than walked past us. I stomped my foot "grandma, I'm twelve!" I yelled than my towel went to slip down but I grabbed it before it could "well… Rina, I hate to disappoint you but you are way to young" she giggled walking off.

I walked to my bed room and as I walked past the kitchen Riku was helping himself to the last of the milk in the fridge. I continued storming to my bed room and got changed. I walked out and standing in front of my door was Yuki and Riku "what do you guys want?" I asked "were going to do a mission to meet a couple of ninjas from the village hidden in the leaf" Riku told me "it can't be that hidden, when everyone knows where it is!" I laughed but they just looked at me bluntly.

I walked into my room and they followed me "I need to get packed" I told them then they looked at me funny "what" I asked then they both grabbed one of my arms and they dragged me. Before i got out of the house I latched onto something with my legs and I closed my eyes "deary can you please let me go?" my granny asked then I opened my eyes to see my legs latched onto grandma. I smiled "sorry grandma, but their trying to take me hostage" I told her "that's nice, have fun!" grandma said as I unlatched her "grandma, what part of hostage don't you understand?" she asked "be back before ten" she said as they dragged me off.

They continued to drag me until we met up with our team leader "I see you had to drag Lulu here, what was it this time?" sensei asked "she went to get some stuff packed!" Yuki laughed than sensei joined "thanks guys, really" I said then we started walking off "hey, I don't get why they call it the hidden leaf village, it's not that hidden" Yuki said then sensei laughed "hey that was my joke" I mumbled.

We got to a meeting place and standing there were three kids about my age and their sensei "Kakashi?" Sensei said then he nodded. a kid with blonde hair ran up to us "your slow!" he yelled spitting on me "Naruto!" the girl of the group said punching him in the head "what an idiot" the raven haired kid said. Naruto got up "Sakura! Sasuke!" he said turning around "hey Lulu you could learn something from that Naruto kid! wait I forgot your about as stupid and loud as he is" Yuki said. we shot glares at him "now, now, everyone we got a mission, were going to be going back to the village and getting the leader of our village safely to the leaf village" sensei said "that's stupid! Why couldn't we do it ourselves?" I asked "because your weak" Naruto said "I'm going to be the leader of my village one day then you're going to have to respect me" I said "stop going for stupid dreams that won't come true" Yuki said as everyone began to walk back to the village.

Sakura walked up to me "so what's your name?" she asked Riku and Yuki, completely ignoring me. I frowned as they told her their names then I turned to see the blonde haired kid "I'm Naruto" he told them "stop" yelled Kakashi. As I turned I tripped over some strings than I looked over to see the bomb "oh, crap!" I yelled then it exploded. I opened my eyes to see Kakashi face he turned to my sensei "you left a comrade behind" he said "my bad" my sensei laughed.

Kakashi put me down "watch where your walking! You could have killed us" Yuki yelled "yeah, idiot" Riku said. I looked down as everyone walked ahead of me than I just walked behind than I heard rustling in the trees "there someone in the bushes!" I yelled then Riku and Yuki went to check it out. A minute later they popped up with a white rabbit "wow it's a person" he said then my eyes widened as I realised it had a bomb on it. I ran at it then grabbed it from Riku then threw the rabbit away "what are you doing!" Riku said "it had a bomb on it!" I yelled "if it was a bomb it would of exploded" he said "but I remember it looked just like a bomb tag!" I yelled. Yuki walked up to me and knocked on my head "you don't know anything" he said "idiot" Riku yelled.

We got back to the village and the leader waited at the gate with us. He smiled and stood up "I see, you all made it here safely that's great news" he said "no thanks to lulu" Yuki said "it wasn't my fault" I growled "I'm Naruto, the next Hokage of the Konoha!" he introduced popping up next to me then I screamed jumping back knocking over a statue that belonged to the leader's son who died a couple of years ago. His son was truly a star and he was a great person so when they mad that statue they left it at the front of the village so everyone could see and remember what a great person was.

It smashed into pieces and my eyes widened then I turned to the village elder that was turning to red "I'm sorry" I apologised "why are you even here!" a voice yelled "yeah, no one likes you!" another person yelled "your bad luck" "you should just leave no one want you!". Tears ran down my cheeks and the people from the leaf village all looked down "you're never going to be the village leader" Riku said "I will!" I yelled "Riku is right, you can't do anything and a village leader has to be respected" Yuki said. Grandma walked out "she doesn't deserve all those things you are saying" she said "please, Grandma Ai, you are much respected her in this village but she is not!" a voice said. The village elder walked up to me "I thought I'd never say these words but get out of this village" he said "but this is my home! I'm meant to become the next leader of the village" I cried "you're too stupid to take that rule!" Riku said.

I looked down "fine, but I'll show you I can make it in life!" I said then walked into my house slamming the door. I walked to my bed room and saw my first picture with my team than I grabbed it then went to walk over to the window but tripped and it flew out the window "OUCH! LULU!" Yuki yelled. My eyes widened than I sighed "I won't give up!" I yelled then I picked up my bag fall of clothes than granny walked in "hey old lady" I said then she started crying and hugged me.

I smiled then a tear ran down my check "I'll be back and I'll prove to them all that I'm worthy of being the next leader to the village" I told her "you will Rina" she said "that's not my name grandma" I laughed "It's your real name" she told me "grandma I don't understand" I said shaking my head "well now your leaving you should know your real name" she said "why did you even call me Lulu!" I yelled "because you were my granddaughter" she told me "wait, I'm leaving so you're just disowning me" I cried.

She looked down "I'm not really your grandma" she said then I took a step back "huh?" I cried as tears streamed down my face. She frowned "the fourth Hokage left me in charge to look after you" she said "what happened to my parents!" I yelled "they were killed" she said "but you told me they left!" I yelled "I'm sorry, I lied!" she cried trying to hug me but I pushed her back "forget it! I'm not coming back!" I growled pushing her out of the way of the door. I turned back before I left "I'm going to see this fourth Hokage, maybe he could give you more answers then you!" I yelled "wait Rina!" she cried but I slammed the door before she made it to me

I held my head high and tripped a couple of times as I walked past people who glared at me. I walked over to the statue still broken and I saw something shiny then I picked it up than I was smacked in the head. I looked up to one of the people who use to tease me when I was little than I stood up "you're a horrible" a lady said to me pulling her son who hit me away. I kept the thing in my head "I promise I will make it up to you for smashing your memorial statue" I whispered walking away from the village

**To be continued on my other account! By Cookie Smile Axel**


End file.
